Enough is Enough!
by Jlargent
Summary: Mirelia has had enough of her Daughter's and her Husband's actions while she was away so she is going to remind them and the Kingdom why no one messes with the Queen. Rated T for minor language.


**Enough is enough.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: So, I've watched The Rising of the Shield Hero and my major gripe is that while Naofumi spoke up to spare Malty all she got was being disowned by the Queen, had her name legally changed to "Bitch" and forced to pay restitution towards him. And spoilers for those who have not read the manga she abandoned Motoyasu's party making her a criminal. Now I know I'm nitpicking but I bet I'm not the only one who felt as though she got off lightly so here's my take on it. I do not own the characters in The Rising of the Shield Hero in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Naofumi's POV.

_Huh, serves the bitch right._ I thought as my conditions to spare Malty (Now known to the public as "Bitch") and her father the former King Aultcray (Now known as "Trash") I smiled at the justice that I was denied from the beginning due to the now defunct Church of Three Heroes manipulating things to not only kill the Legendary Heroes but also perform a coup on the kingdom. I'll admit there was times I had given into despair but I am thankful to the queen for believing in me.

"Sir Naofumi." Mireila, the Queen spoke up catching everyone's attention "I thank you for sparing my now _former_ daughter." She said "You have endured a great deal of hardship throughout your journey and for that I cannot thank you enough for not only saving the villages from the Waves but also exposing the Church of their crimes." She replied.

I nodded "As pathetic as Bitch and Trash are, they do not deserve to be killed until they had learned their lessons." I replied earning shouts of approval from the crowd.

Mireila nods "That is true, but I feel that your punishment towards "Bitch" as you call her is not enough to warrant any real impact. I fear that if she remained in the company of the Spear Hero, she would find an opportunity to not only escape but also attempt to assassinate you." She commented frowning at the thought.

_Dammit, she's right. I didn't think that Bitch would attempt to kill me again or something along those lines._ I thought as murmurs from the crowd reflected their concerns that she would stoop that low.

"That is why I am making an addendum to your punishment: I, Mireila Q. Melromarc proclaim the following: The former Princess of Melromarc is hereby _exiled_ from the kingdom." She proclaimed drawing shocked gasps, myself included "She is to be blindfolded, bound and escorted via wagon to an empty field outside the kingdom as to prevent her from sneaking her way back in. Furthermore, if Bitch is spotted within the walls of the Kingdom she is to be killed on sight. She sought to overthrow the monarchy by attempting regicide on the true Princess of the Kingdom, my daughter Melty. For this exile is the only kindness I will give her before I denounce her." She proclaimed drawing a shocked look from Bitch "Guards, you shall give Bitch the bare minimum of clothing and ensure that her hair is cut short before she is to be escorted out of the kingdom. So, say I the Queen of Melromarc and so it shall be done." She proclaimed.

The crowd as well as myself was shocked that the queen would do this to her now former daughter, _I guess even mothers have a breaking point when it comes to their daughters._ I thought as the guards approach her to carry out their duty.

"Your majesty! I ask of you to please reconsider your sentence; I promise you that I will keep her in line and that she will not harm anyone." Motoyasu spoke up catching anyone's attention _More like getting gratitude sex from the kingdom's bicycle. _I mentally snorted at his attempts to prevent her sentencing.

"SILENCE!" Mireila shouted making Motoyasu silent "My word is law Spear Hero! My former daughter is lucky that I do not carry out her execution and that exile was at least a kindness that she could get as a last gesture of a mother. If you or anyone in your party even attempts to interfere then you will take my daughter's place on the guillotine." Mirella said making him and his party pale in fear.

"Bu-but I'm the Spear Hero, surely you wouldn't execute me." Motoyasu said trying to appeal to the fact the country needs him.

"We have three other heroes and you are easily replaceable. There is a ritual to summon a single hero in case of an unforeseen death of a hero. Know this if you do proceed to rescue my ex-daughter you will be killed, Legendary Hero status be damned." She sneered at him making him look like he was close to shitting himself.

"Your majesty, what about "Trash" what is to be done about him?" Itsuki asks her.

"I was getting to that Bow Hero before I was rudely interrupted. My sentence to the now former King of Melormac is as follows, he is to be stripped of his title of the Staff Hero, his properties and personal effects stripped from him and used as restitution to victims of his hatred and shortsightedness, and he is to be imprisoned on a small island off the coast with no chance to escape for the remainder of his life, in addition his name shall be removed from the history books and his deeds are to be forgotten." She announced "Guards, take him away and strip him of his clothes and put prisoner's garb on him before taking him to the island." She finished as the guards follow through with the command.

"As for the members of the now former Three Heroes Church, each member is to be investigated as to how far they were involved, at best excommunication from the church and refusal to rejoin will happen to those who were involved but knew nothing of the heresy of the deceased pope, however the higher ups will most likely be executed and their bodies burned to ashes for their betrayal to the kingdom." Mirella announced as her next proclamation.

_I guess it's true what they say: Karma's a bitch and she's back in heat._ I thought as Mireila was making sure that there were no problems with her sentencing and a moment later one of her Shadows approach me "Master Naofumi, her Majesty wishes to speak to you in private. Please make your way to her bedchambers when you are able." She said before vanishing like a ninja.

I shrug my shoulders and after telling Rhaptalia and Filio that Mireila wanted to speak to me privately I headed to her bedchambers and I politely knock on the door.

"Your Majesty, it's Naofumi." I call out to her.

"Ah, please come in, I assure you that this will not take long." Mireila's voice calls to me, I open the door to see Mirella in a more casual type of gown and minus her crown "I apologize for my appearance, one can only wear royal regalia for so long before it becomes heavy. Both in the figurative and literal sense." She tells me.

"It's okay, we all have a limit to our tolerances. So, what is this meeting about?" I ask her.

"I would like to apologize for the actions of my foolish ex-husband and my ex-daughter. I can only blame myself for not stopping them sooner, otherwise you would not have suffered at their actions or that of the Church." She responds.

I wave her off "Your majesty, you could not have predicted what they would do in regards to me or your country as a result of their actions. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not doing a better job of protecting your daughter, I practically dragged her around the kingdom and put her in constant danger because of my status as the Shield Hero." I tell her.

Mireila gave a soft smile "How about we forget the incident happened and treat it as though it was something beyond our control?" she suggested.

I nodded "I agree with that sentiment." I replied.

"There is also another reason I called you here. I would like my daughter to join your party." She comments.

I was surprised at her request "Are you sure you want Melty to join my party? Isn't that risky to put your daughter in danger like this?" I ask her concerned about the younger princess.

"My actions today would no doubt place a target on not only myself but also target Melty for assassination attempts like "Bitch" did. I feel that she would be better protected by having her join your party." Mireila said and I could see the logic in her reason for letting Melty join my party.

"I'll agree but only if Melty wishes it. I want her to join my party of her own free will, she deserves that at least." I tell her.

"That is fair, I will talk to my daughter about this and she will approach you with a final decision. If that is satisfactory to you?" she asks me, I nod in agreement "Then there is nothing else to discuss, I wish you goodnight Sir Naofumi." She tells me.

"Goodnight your Majesty." I reply.

"Please, call me Mireila. You've earned that much at least for your actions." She replies.

"Then goodnight Mireila." I comment before shutting the door.

The End.

_Me: I know this is short but I felt like the story should end at that point, and my other story is close to done so look forward to that. As for what happens to "Bitch" during her exile? I may get back to that at some point. I can't make any promises on that but it should be interesting how I can do that story. Anyway, look forward to my next story._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
